This invention relates to flexographic printing.
In U.S. Application Ser. No. 615,509 (Inventor: Stanley Fellows), assigned in common with the present application to M. A. Buckley (Engraving) Limited, there is described the concept of forming a flexographic printing roll by the technique of applying a circumferentially stretchable, elastomeric, engraved, seamless sleeve to a rigid tube, the sleeve being expanded by air pressure as it is applied to the tube. The base tube has perforations in the form of small apertures and shallow external grooving extending away circumferentially from said apertures.
Various arrangements (some of which are referred to in the said U.S. application Ser. No. 615,509 and invented by the present applicants whilst under contract to said common assignees) were found advantageous to aid the fitting of the sleeve to the tube. These arrangements together with one further arrangement are the subject of the present application.